


Constant in Opal

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Tenko spends the evening of her birthday with her girlfriend.





	Constant in Opal

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tenko i love you so fucking much you lesbian menace i LOVE YOU
> 
> this is in the same canon as Fascination, the kaemaki fic i wrote last year(!!!) about maki and kaede meeting in a bar. i haven't actually published a lot of stuff about this au, but tenko and maki are. in a biker gang together. i promise it makes sense in context i PROMISE
> 
> im gay

The dry, cold January air burns in Tenko's lungs as she drives down the street on her motorcycle, passing by various little shops on her way to Field of Dreams. Himiko couldn't take work off for Tenko's birthday, but Tenko doesn't mind. Tenko always loves visiting the little magic supply store her girlfriend's family runs. She comes to a four-way stop—turn here, then straight for half a kilometer, and Field of Dreams is on the left.

She parks her bike out back, giving the seat a reassuring pat. Tenko considers her bike to be one of the best things in her life, along with Himiko, and Toujou-san, and Himiko's mother, and Harukawa-san. When she'd officially gotten her license a few years back, the registrar had made some comment about it being strange—a woman who wanted a motorcycle license. Tenko had just laughed it off and said she was a strange woman. She did not mention her bike being the only good thing her father ever gave her, and she did not mention that riding it made her memories of him a little easier to bear.

"Welcome," Himiko's sleepy voice calls from inside the shop as Tenko opens the door. She perks up immediately once she notices who her visitor is. "Aah, Tenko! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Tenko beams. "Tenko's another year older now."

"'M glad you're here."

The store is deserted, with closing time drawing near. Tenko savors it, taking her time examining each and every shelf and display case. Jars of herbs, rows of candles, charms, incense, books. Tenko's favorite is always the tumbled stones, in all their different shapes and colors. Himiko's got quite the collection at home, and whenever Tenko visits she loves to turn them over and over in her hands.

"You wanna pick one out?" Himiko says, noticing Tenko's made her way over to the cases of stones.

"Tenko thinks she would, but... there are so many! Um, she might need Himiko's help picking."

"Usually if you're drawn to one..." Himiko trails off. "Nnaaa... you like blue... maybe blue lace agate... blue fluorite... uuu, we don't have any of that here, though... dyed howlite, kyanite, certain kinds'a quartz... lapis lazuli... labradorite, blue goldstone, sodalite... mmm, you might like moonstone too...."

"Which one is best for Tenko's personality?"

Himiko rests her chin in her hands, deep in thought. It takes her a moment to answer: "Prob'ly lapis. Or ocean jasper."

Tenko eagerly reaches out and selects a deep blue lapis lazuli flecked with gold. It feels solid in her hand, the gold glinting under the store's soft lights. "Tenko thinks she found one."

"Lemme see." Tenko hands the stone over the counter, watching as Himiko scrutinizes it. "Oh, this is nice... lotsa pyrite inclusions, good for protection."

"Tenko will take it, then!" She tries to take out her wallet, but Himiko waves her away.

"Uh-uh. 'S on the house. Your birthday."

"Tenko wants to support businesses run by women! Especially Himiko's family!"

"Your birthday," Himiko repeats, her voice firmer this time. "'Sides, it's only like 400 yen. My gift."

"O-okay," Tenko says, clearly defeated. She can't possibly argue with Himiko over something like this. She slips the stone into her pocket, a comforting little weight at her side. "Anyway! When does Tenko get to know about her birthday surprise?"

"Lemme close up the store first," Himiko mumbles, sliding off the stool behind the counter. The coattails of her oversized sweater flutter behind her as she makes her way over to the door, turning over the placard from _Open_ to _Closed_ and locking up. Tenko watches as her girlfriend circles the store, locking cabinets and cases behind her and blowing out candles as she goes. It is so fascinating, Himiko's magic, and it delights Tenko to see her in action every time. Even when she's just closing up shop, it's still something special to Tenko.

Finally Himiko turns back to Tenko with a sigh. "'Kay. I'm done now. Where d'you wanna go for dinner?"

"Is that Tenko's birthday surprise?"

"Eeeh, part of it." Himiko smiles lazily. "You'll see."

"Tenko thinks... mmm... pho bowls."

"Pho," Himiko repeats.

"Is that alright with Himiko?"

"Yeah. 'S long as you know how to get there…"

"Tenko knows a place!"

"Mmhm. Let's go," Himiko says, her small hand folding into Tenko's effortlessly.

As much as Tenko loves her bike, she loves it even more when Himiko is with her. Himiko wraps her arms tight around Tenko's waist, holding on close as they ride through the quiet streets. (To be fair, Tenko loves anything that involves Himiko hugging her.) Soon the Vietnamese restaurant is within Tenko's view, all lit up, and she brings her bike to a stop outside.

"Nnnn... cold," Himiko mumbles, clinging to Tenko's arm as she hops off.

"It'll be warm inside!" Tenko reminds her. "Pho bowls."

"Uh-huh."

Soon Tenko and Himiko are seated at a table for two. The waitress brings them each a glass of water, and disappears after taking their order. "So..." Himiko starts off, a little unsteadily, after a minute or two of small talk. Tenko hopes she's not anxious or uncomfortable at all. "D'you want your present now, or...?"

"If Himiko wants! Tenko's really excited."

"'Kay... ummm... here it is. Happy birthday," Himiko says, her face reddening as she places a small white box on the table in front of Tenko. Tenko expectantly picks it up, knowing very well what's inside but not daring to believe it. And yet—in the box is a gleaming silver ring, with part of the band delicately wrought into an infinity symbol.

"Himiko," Tenko breathes, already on the verge of tears.

"It's, umm... I know we can't get married right now, but... I want you to know I love you, an' someday... I do wanna get married, I wanna spend my life with you." The words spill out of Himiko's mouth clumsy and uncoordinated, but they're the best thing Tenko's ever heard.

"Yes! Yes, yes, Tenko would love that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tenko leaps out of her chair, rushing to Himiko's side so she can wrap her arms tight around her girlfriend. "Tenko loves Himiko so, so much, thank you..."

"Uuu—! I love you too, Tenko," Himiko says, awkwardly hugging Tenko back as best as she can while immobilized by Tenko's grip. "Can I put it on you?"

"Tenko would love that!" She scrambles back into her seat and extends her right hand across the table, allowing Himiko to slide the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly, and Tenko can tell right away she'll feel naked without it from now on.

"Fits?"

"Yes!"

"Not too tight?"

"No, no!"

"Okay... 'cause I measured your ring finger when you were sleeping an' I dunno if I got it right."

Tenko bursts into giggles. "Thank you, Himiko. So much. Tenko loves it, this is amazing…"

"No problem," Himiko mumbles, smiling just as wide as Tenko.

The server returns with their food not long after, and Tenko excitedly digs in while Himiko eats at a more leisurely pace. The whole time, Tenko is hyper-aware of the ring around her finger, as if it was meant to be there all along. And when they leave the restaurant, and the sky is open and full of stars above them, and Himiko's squeezing her hand tight, Tenko is sure that this is the best birthday she's ever had.


End file.
